A Nightmare on MY Street?
by SideshowBobsGal
Summary: Hey Raven, have you ever heard of some dude named Freddy Krueger?" with that Raven stopped and looked at Casey. "W-what did you say?" Raven asked strangely serious. I suck at summaries, really so just read it! BAD LANGUAGE, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**A New House**

Casey sat down on her window seat, looking out of her window. Watching the cold rain hit the window then slide down slowly. Her long curly strawberry blonde hair a bit messy. She wore a red and black horizontal striped shirt, a black pleated skirt, fishnet stockings, and heavy black goth boots although she wouldn't label herself goth. A pair of big brown eyes followed the rain drops on her window. Her mother was at work, so she was alone in her new house.

She always hated how she only had her mother who was never really there for her. She was alone now. Sure she could call an old friend all the way in Australia but she couldn't pay for the long distance her mother would want from her. She stood up and walked down stairs to the front door.

She picked up her coat from the coat hanger and walked out. Before reaching even five houses down she saw some young girls playing jump rope, singing an odd song. "1, 2 Freddy's Coming For You. 3, 4 Lock Your Door..." Puzzled she walked over to the girls.

"Hey, I'm new on this street. My name is Casey, what's yours?" she said smiling. The girls stopped and looked at her. Suprisingly they were very inviting to her. "Hi, I'm Samantha but you can call me Sammy, these are my best friends. Ashley and Katy." The girl who was jumping the rope before said. "Hi Ashley, Katy, and Sammy. Um do you think you could tell me what song you were just singing?" "We were singing the Freddy Song. But we can sing Cinderella, Fuzzy Wuzzy, Bubblegum-"

"Oh thanks but I'm more intrested in the Johnny song" "You mean Freddy's Song" Katy corrected. "Yeah Freddy's song. What is it about?" Casey asked. "It's about a man." said Ashley. "A bad man..."added Katy. "His name is Freddy Krueger..." Sammy told Casey. After that the girls looked scared. "My mom is probably waiting for me. I'm gonna go home now." Said Ashley running off. "I'm sleeping over her house tonight." added Sammy running with Ashley. Katy didn't say anything but followed them anyway.

Casey waved good bye and walked away. "Weird..." she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**School Dayz**

The next mourning Casey woke up and got dressed in a red plaid skirt, black ripped up stockings, high top sneakers, and a black and red t-shirt that read "Friday The 13th". She picked up her backpack and flung it over her shoulders. Tired she brushed her hair and then walked out of her house. After a long, dark, cold walk she made it to school and went to her first period.

"Oh great, first period is Algebra!" she said at the same time as another girl who was standing right next to her. The girl looked about Casey's age, had short blonde hair, was wearing a black shirt with skulls on it, black fingerless gloves that stopped at the elbow decorated with safety pins, a blue pleated skirt, blue goth boots, and bat tights. An odd outfit but cute none the less.

Both girls stopped and looked at eachother with strange looks. "Hi, I'm Casey." "Oh, your the new girl! Hi I'm Raven, I was wondering why I didn't recognize you. Hee hee!" Raven and Casey immidiatly became friends. Raven showed Casey around and introduced her to her friends. Raven even made a perminant spot for Casey at their lunch table.

That day after school Casey asked Raven while walking out of World History. "Hey Raven, have you ever heard of some dude named Freddy Krueger?" with that Raven stopped and looked at Casey. "W-what did you say?" Raven asked strangley serious. Casey gave back a bit of a confused look. "Freddy Krueger? Do you know who that is?" and small pause.

"A little, but not really. I've never really been allowed to know anything about him or even talk about him." Raven explained. "Well what do you know about him?" Casey asked as the outside wind brushed up against them while walking out of the front door of the school. "I know that he did something horrible." "What did he do?"

"I- I really don't know. Weird huh?"

After a few more topic changes Casey and Raven ended up splitting up to go to different streets...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Fred Krueger - Deceased ?**

That night Casey had had enough. She picked up her laptop and placed it on her lap. She went to Springwood's Online Crime Library. In the search bar she typed in: FREDDY KRUEGER.=[-]

After only a second it brought up one and only one found name(s). She clicked it. After reading and reading and reading she learned all about him. She looked over at her stuffed cat whom she named Salem and hugged it. "At least now I know who he is, huh Salem."

She checked her e-mail and then went down stairs to make herself dinner. Chef Bioarrdi's Ravioli's again. She brought the bowl of it and a can of Pepsi up to her room and clicked on the TV. She got situated in her bed and flicked threw the channels to stop at Child's Play.

Casey's favorite movie. Chucky was like her idol, she even had a good guy key chain hidden amongst her note books on her desk.

After eating her dinner and watching Child's Play, Casey fell to sleep...

(Short Chapter I know, but the next one she's gonna have her first incounter with Freddy!!! XD can't wait!)


	4. Chapters 4 & 5

**Chapter 4:**

**Welcome To My Nightmare**

Casey opened her eyes slowly to see, what seemed to be a glowing red room. She sat up and pulled herself to her feet. She was still in her clothes from school, but how did she get to a boiler room? She thought. Just then she saw a strange shadow of a man. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked again to see claws coming from behind a tank.

Her eyes widened. From behind the tank came a burnt up man wearing a green and red striped sweater and a brown hat. He had fingers made of knives or something on one hand. Casey backed up a step and almost tripped. "Hello? Who are you?" Casey asked.

"Ha ha ha, You know who I am. Ha ha ha..." The man let out. Casey relized who he was but felt something tugging on her skirt. She looked down at her side to see Sammy. Sammy looked her in the eyes and said. "His name is Freddy Krueger, he loves children. Especially little girls."

Before Casey could respond, Freddy had grabbed her jaw and threw her head back, facing him. Casey's eyes were fixed on the razor sharp fingers that were held infront of her. Freddy snickered as he slowly rubbed his razor fingers down the side of her face. Casey froze she tried to take back control but she felt almost paralized, not in fear though. It was as if her body had just froze in time.

Casey jumped up, kicking her blanket off of her, and letting out a loud gasp. Nothing. She looked around to see she was in her room. She looked over to her alarm clock to see it was 2:48 AM. She took a few deep breathes and them stood up. She started giggling at herself for having such a weird dream. Walking over to her vanity she pushed her hair back. Sitting down she looked at herself in the mirror, still giggling when her eyes bolted open. The giggling ended sharply. Blood slipped out of four lines on her cheek...

**Chapter 5:**

**Samantha Brusewick - Missing**

"Oh my god Raven, it was the friggin' weirdest thing that's ever happened to me!" Casey almost screamed on the phone to Raven. Casey was now in her kitchen making herself some lunch. "That is scary. My god, who the hell is this guy?" Raven asked. Raven was in her living room sitting on the couch. She was looking through a magazine but it was now on the floor. "I told you, it was Fred Krueger! Fred Krueger!" Casey insisted. "How do you know it was him though?" "This little girl was there. She looked like the little girl that plays with her friends about three house's down from mine." "So?" "So, she told me that his name is Freddy Krueger and then mentioned something about children or something."

Raven went silent. Casey was now sitting on her couch while her speggeti-os were in the microwave. "Raven? What's wrong?" Casey asked. "....Casey...put on channel 9..." Raven said very seriously. "What? Why?" "Now." Raven demanded. "Alright, alright already. Sheesh." Casey picked up the remote and tuned into channel nine. To snap into silence along with Raven...

_**News 12**_

_**Little seven year old Samantha Brusewick is missing. From the infamous Elm Street, little Samantha was reported missing last night. Find out more on this case at 8 o'clock tonight. Now onto the weather with Mike Wilson...**_

Casey's eyes widened when hearing the reporter speek these words. "Casey..." Raven's voice said from the phone. "...yeah?" Casey replied. "...I'll be over there in five minutes..."

Casey and Raven sat in Casey's breakfast nook and ate some speggetios. "So what did he look like again?" Raven asked lifting a spoon full of speggetios to her mouth. "Well, he was all burnt or something...he was wearing a brown hat and a red and green striped sweater. He had knives for fingers on his, right hand I think. Other than that, I didn't see him too much other than his dark evil eyes."

"What if this guy comes back?" Raven asked. "I dunno. I managed to wake my self up last time but I don't know about the next." Casey replied. " I know, I'll sleep over. If it happens again we can look into it. If it doesn't happen than maybe it was, you know, just a bad dream." Raven answered. "That wasn't just a bad dream!" "I'm not saying it was but it could be. I'm all for supernatural stuff but this is a little...dangerous to say the least."

After hours of watching the news, talking, and researching both girls fell to sleep. Raven passed out on the couch, while Casey was asleep on the lazy boy recliner both in Casey's den. Not before long Casey Slipped into a dream...


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My Dream Prom

Casey opened her eyes to see she was in a beautiful black dress. She wore black gloves to match it and black flats. The dress covered her ankles and it's skirt was poofy. It was strapless and had sparkles all over it. She was in a limo riding to some where. The limo's door opened. She stepped out and was infront of her school. Couples were dressed up and walking in. She walked in to see a prom going on inside. Everyone was dancing to a weird song.

She was having fun dancing too until she heard a noise. A girl's scream. She looked around the crowd surrounding her. Pushing her way past people she finally found where the scream came from. Raven layed on the floor dead with cut wounds in a pool of blood. Casey almost screamed at the sight but tried to remain calm. Casey started bending down to help Raven, when suddenly a chuckle came from behind followed by a sharp kick in the butt.

Casey fell to the floor ontop of Raven. Blood clung to her dress, skin, and hair. Casey turned over to see him again. Her eyes widened with fear. Freddy smiled while chuckling evily, he raised his claws and waved to Casey. "It's you again." Casey said. She got up and stood her ground. "What the hell do you want from me!?" Casey screamed breaking the music. The dancing teens faded away and she could now see she was again in the bowler room. She had been there the whole time but she couldn't see it through the sheets of distortion Freddy had confused her with. Chuckling still Freddy answered. "You know very well what I want."

Casey was still very confused, she backed up a bit over Raven. With that Freddy began running after Casey, in return Casey ran away from him. Freddy snagged pieces from her dress ripping it to shreds. She ran down a cat walk in the bowler room, which was glowing red from beneath. Casey didn't dare look beneath. She ran untill she hit a dead end. She looked around. No way out. She turned around and sure enough there he was, glove and all. "What the hell do you want!? I swear I don't know! Just stop this! I can't do this anymore!" Casey screamed to him, the last few words she dropped to her knees and tried to hold back tears of fear. Freddy again chuckled, lifted his claw up near his face and took a few steps closer.

"Casey, Casey, Casey." he chuckled again. Casey backed up a bit but Freddy leaped in front of her and bent down. He was in her face, only inches away. Casey pulled herself together and drew her bravery again. "Casey, you have something I need to survive. You have a choice. We could do this the easy way..." He got even closer. "Or we could do this the fun way." He laughed agian. Casey was terrified but held her fear in. "Freddy?" She asked. His laughing toned down but he still chuckled and looked into her eyes. "F**k you!" she screamed and with that she knee'd him in the crotch. In pain Freddy colapsed onto the floor. Casey got up and ran.

She ran to find a large stick of metal and held it out infront of her. She then thrusted it onto her leg and let out a yelp in pain. She sprang up in her chair. Nothing. She saw Raven sleeping peacefully on the couch and David Letterman was on the TV. Casey slowly took off the blanket from her to see she had a bruise on her leg. She got up and felt something in her pocket. She took out a piece of dirty paper folded up with greasy black fingerprints on it. Before opening it she rushed over to Raven and woke her up.

"Eh. Five more minutes." Raven said pulling her blanket over her head. "Raven please wake up!" Casey said pulling the blanket a bit. Raven sat up and rubbed her eye. "Casey. I'm sorry. I forgot. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Casey sat down on the coffee table. "Raven, I had a dream again. He was there and you were too. Only you were dead..."

After a few moments of explaining the dream to Raven, Casey finally brought up the paper. "And that's when I found this." Casey held up the paper "and woke you up." "What does the paper say?" "I dunno. I havn't opened it yet." Raven rolled her eyes. "Alright."Casey said unfolding the paper. Suddenly from the folded paper fell a piece of black fabric. The same as the dress was made out of. Casey picked it up and held it. She read the paper out loud.

_Hello there Casey,_

_You remember me don't you? Did you give yourself a boo-boo? Ha ha ha! The next time that you so much as close your eyes I'll be there. Next time your not waking up! The next time I'll have you and there is no way to escape. Ha ha ha ha ha! Untill then..._

_Love,_

_Freddy K._

Casey's eyes widened as did Raven's. "Casey, what are you gonna do?" "I don't know, I'm not going back to sleep I can tell you that." "No I mean with your sanity! You obviously made that note yourself! Your either insane or pranking me, either one I want you to stop." "Raven what are you talking about?" "Casey, just shut up and go back to sleep!" Raven layed back down and pulled the covers over her. Casey starred in confusion and anger. Casey got up and walked infront of the tv. She planted herself there and watched David Letterman.


	6. Chapters 7 & 8

Chapter 7

Hark, the Raven!

Raven's eyes flashed open. A bright snap of lightening woke her up. She was in Casey's house still but the TV was off and Casey was no where in sight. Raven shrugged and stood up. She looked around and sighed, then walked into the kitchen. Scratching her butt she opened the refrigerator and looked in. She took a out and closed the fridge, opened the can and took a sip. She walked back to the den to see the TV back on. Casey was sitting infront of it. Raven walked over. "Watcha watchin?" no responce. "Hm?" Raven asked putting the down on the coffee table. "Casey?" no responce. Raven kneeled down by Casey to see that Casey wasn't blinking or moving. Not even breathing. "Casey?" She whispered. Raven sat down on the couch and picked up the remote. She looked down to find the power button and looked up to see another figure. A silhoute.

Raven's eyes widened. She silently got down on all fours and crawled to see the figure. It was a man, sitting right behind Casey with his arms around her. Raven finally turned off the TV. Right then the man's head flashed to her. His eyes were black, his face demented, he had a brown fendora on his head and a sinister look on his face. Raven backed up against the couch. "You turned off David Letterman and now you must die!" The man screamed. His arm released Casey and showed his claws. Raven finally knew who he was. Freddy Krueger.

Raven jumped up and ran screaming. Freddy got up and ran after her. Raven ran into the kitchen and was cornered. Freddy laughed. "I'm not a big Poe fan, I always hated the Raven." Freddy said. He laughed as Raven screamed. She picked up a vase of flowers next to her. "You come any closer, and I'll throw it! I swear!!" she threatened. Freddy laughed harder. "Krueger you a$$! Leave me and Casey alone!" Freddy's laughing faded and he sneared. He threw his nails into Raven's arm making her drop the vase on his foot.

Freddy backed up from it and Raven made her escape. She ran into the den and jumped onto Casey's chair.

"Aah! Raven what the hell are you doing?!" Casey exclaimed. Raven looked around. It was mourning. "Raven? Are you ok?" Raven got up off of Casey and flopped down onto the floor. Speachless she looked at her arm...bleeding. Casey's eyes widened. "Raven! You had a dream, he was there I know he was what happened!?" Casey said rushing over to Raven.

Raven shook her head. "I-I don't want to talk about it. I-I want to go home." "Raven, you can't just ignore this. This-" Casey held up Raven's arm. "This is real. It's beyond you and me but he's real." Raven pulled back and got up. "I need some bandage."

Chapter 8

Time for School

Seven days later, Casey and Raven havn't spoken to one another. Casey went to school and was at lunch. She was having pizza, a granola bar, and milk. Casey hadn't slept the whole time that Raven and her weren't talking. Casey kept dozing off and trying to stay awake. Raven didn't even look in Casey's direction. A girl Casey's age with brown hair was sitting next to Casey. She was a friend and her name was Shion. "Casey, what is up? You look like you havn't slept in-" "A week, yeah I know." Casey said interrupting Shion. "Geez and your shnarky too." "I'm sorry Shion, I'm know. Tired. I can't sleep at night." "Why?" Shion asked opening her bottle of water.

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm nuts." Casey replied. "Not as nuts as I think you already are." Shion answerd. "Fine fine, but you can't tell a soul." "Cross my heart and you know the rest!" Shion said making the movement of crossing her heart.

"Okay okay, you know that stupid old neighborhood tale of the springwood slasher, freddy krueger?" "Oh no! Seriously? Ha ha ha ha! You believe that?! hahahahaha! That's whats keeping you up? Freddy coming to get you? hahahahaha!!!" Shion chuckled out. "No it's not the tale that freaks me out, it's something else."

"What then?" Shion asked. "Nevermind." Casey said taking a bite of her pizza. Shion shrugged and went back to her meal. Casey enjoyed her pizza but suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened as she spit out the pizza. It wasn't cheese ontop it was burnt skin. "Aaaaah!!!" she let out. Just then her eyes opened to see Shion.

"Casey? Casey, lunch is over I let you sleep during lunch but you gotta get up now." Shion said picking up her backpack. Casey looked around and at her pizza which didn't have a single bite out of it. She jumped up and grabbed onto Shion's shirt's collar. "Don't ever do that again. Ever understand me?" Shion was shocked but shook her head yes. "Okay okay okay, sorry. God your crazy about this no sleeping thing huh?"

Casey rolled her eyes and let go of Shion. She picked up her things and finished her day at school.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Casey's Final Nightmare

After countless hours of research on freddy krueger and talking on the phone Casey sat down and watched the news. After re-runs and re-runs Casey's eyes fluttered closed and thus ended the begining and started something new.

Casey opened her eyes to see that she was in the boiler room again. She looked around and realized she was laying face down on the floor. She got up and started slowly walking to a door on the other side of the maze called a boiler room. After a few minutes she finally thought 'ah the hell with it!' and stopped moving. She took a deep breathe and let it out. Then yelled out "Freddy?! Where are you?! You have me here for a reason! You better tell me why! I'm tired of this friggin' guessing game!"

Before she could finish her last sentence she felt her hair being slightly pulled. She looked to her side and there he was, glove and all. With his ungloved hand, Freddy was twirling Casey's hair. "Woah." Casey let out from suprise. She stepped back. "So are you gonna tell me or not?!" she demanded. Freddy looked serious and glared into her eyes. He walked up to her, Casey took a small step back in a bit of fear but it did no use.

Freddy got up extremely close to her, right in her face. Casey's eyes widened, her eyes glanced around and then met Freddy's piercing eyes yet again. Before she could blink Freddy had pushed her down onto the floor a few feet away. "Oof!" she let out hitting the hard metal on the floor. She looked up to see that Freddy was standing over her only a step or two away. "What do you want?!" she screamed. He laughed histerically as he slammed a small, but still heavy metal door. She looked around and saw she was trapped in a small very heavy metal room. She looked around and crawled to the door. "KRUEGER!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!" she yelled through the little barred window on the door. He was still laughing when she heard something.

She noticed it gone alot hotter in the small dark room. Peticularly the floor. When a large line of flames bursted up from the floor right infront of her. She gasped and jerked back. She crawled into the back left corner of the room. She then knew where she was, she was in a furnace! There was a small glass window in the back, she looked to it desperatly trying to get out but Freddy's face peered back at her, still laughing. Out of anger she kicked the window, it did no good though. She turned to see five more lines of fire infront of her, getting closer and closer.

"Krueger, I'm gonna kill you! I'm going to kill you so slowly that you'll beg for me to finish you off but I won't!!! I'll leave you in your agony to die from birds pecking at your guts that will be layed out all over the floor!!!" Casey screamed. Just then something grabbed her from behind, from the shoulders. It pulled her down to the floor. Fire got in her hair and on her clothes. She screamed in pain. She opened her eyes to see figures infront of her. "Shh! Do you want to be forever?" One of them said in a demonic voice.

Casey's eyes were like a dear in head lights, she shook her head yes. "Only to kill him!" she screamed and pointed at Freddy still in the window watching with a grin. "So be it." the figures said, and with that they flew into Casey. One into her stomache, one in her mouth, and a few more in her upper chest. She layed there motionless. Not breathing, not blinking, nothing. Freddy turned the fire down giggling. He unlocked the door and backed up. Waiting for her to come out. Nothing. He raised a brow but waited. Nothing. He walked around to the back and looked through the window again.


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

First Impressions Arn't Always Right

He was confused and got up really close to the window when, Casey's face jumped into his view, screaming. She had the most demented shrieking scream that made Freddy jump back a little. He laughed in her face threw the window, her scream faded as her eyes rolled back. She fell back down onto her back. Motionless. Freddy laughed and got up. He walked around the furnace and walked away, heading to go deeper into the labyrinth of the boiler room.

His laughing turned into giggling when suddenly Casey leaped onto his back pushing him down onto the floor. She punched him in the head and back. He laughed and wrestled her, she fought back. They rolled around fighting for a moment when Freddy trapped her. Her head hung over the side of a cat walk with a bunch of hot boilers below. Freddy had her pinned. He held up his gloved right hand, the sharp blades shinned in the red glow of the boiler room.

Casey held up her head and glared at him, he shoved his nails into her neck, her eyes widened at first then slowly went back to normal. Freddy got up and looked down at her giggling. Casey grabbed her neck and felt the holes left from what had just happened. She got confused, there was blood and an injury but she felt nothing. She got up, still holding her neck. "W-what just happened?" Casey asked. Freddy grinned "Your f**king immortal now, get used to that happening.". Just then Casey felt the holes go away as her burnt skin covered them up.

She felt her neck as her eyes widened. She lowered her hands and looked at them. Burnt, showing muscle, tissue, and even a little blood and bone. She gasped and turned around to find a shiny reflective metal plate laying on a boiler. It was steaming and part of it was melting a bit. She picked it up without any pain and looked into it, she saw her reflection and screamed in anger. She looked like she was wearing Freddy's skin! Her clothes were the same and weren't burnt at all, her hair was the same too. She flung the metal plate across the catwalk at Freddy.

He ducked as the plate flew over his head. He turned his head to follow the disk. It hit the furnace, as Freddy turned his head back Casey was coming at him. He rolled his eyes and stepped to the left. She was so close she couldn't stop, and Freddy thrusted his right arm out. She ran right into his glove again. It forced her to stop, she stepped back one step and pulled the glove from her stomache. She glarred at Freddy "You! You turned me into this!" she screamed. "Errgh! The dream demons did that." he said with a grin.

Casey blinked as she realized, she did it to herself. She allowed the dream demons to do this to her. The dream demons where the figures from in the furnace. She gained back her glare at Freddy, still holding his gloved hand by the wrist "F*** you Krueger!" she said as she sloved the blades of the glove into Freddy's stomache. She ran away and out of the boiler room. Everything was the same from outside, she ran to her house. It couldn't have looked more beautiful to her at that moment. She ran up to the front door, as lightning flashed.

She didn't care but opened the door, she took one step inside and stopped. Realizing it wasn't her house. She looked around to see Freddy next to the stairs fiddling with his razor blades. Giggling Freddy looked up at Casey, waving with his gloved hand "Long time, no see." Casey was very confused but understood now, she was in a strange place that, clearly, Freddy had full control over.


	9. Chapters 11 & 12

Chapter 11

Casey Woodcroft - Missing

"And that is when Christopher Columbus landed in the Americas, 1492." Raven rolled her eyes at Mrs. Green going on and on about Christopher Columbus. Just then the bell finally rung! "Finally." Raven whispered to Susan, her class mate. Susan giggled a bit. The whole class got up and started walking out of the door, school was over. "Alright class dismissed, don't forget homework due tomorrow and quiz on thrusday!" reminded her class. Raven was about to walk out the door when Mrs. Green put her hand on Raven's shoulder.

" Wait a minute Raven. I need you to do me a favor." Mrs. Green said walking Raven over to her desk. "What is it Mrs. Green?" Raven asked. Mrs. Green opened one of her desk's drawrs and pulled out a couple of papers. She closed the drawr and took a class book from the shelf behind her. She put the papers in the first page of the book and handed it to Raven. "I know that you and Casey are friends" Mrs. Green said smiling, Raven rolled her eyes as she recalled that they weren't.

"So I need you to bring her work to her. She must be sick or something but never the less she's missing work so," Mrs. Green patted the book as Raven took it "Thanks" Mrs. Green said smiling. Raven turned around, rolled her eyes, and walked out.

Raven walked all the way to Casey's house and up to the front door. She knocked on the door and put the book down just on the top of the porch stairs. She turned around to walk away when the door opened. "Hello?" asked Mrs. Woodcroft Casey's mother. Raven turned around. "Oh hey , I was just bringing Casey her homework since she hasn't been at school for about two days now."

's eyes began to water at the mention of Casey. "Oh Raven, you havn't heard?" She asked. Raven walked up to the porch. "Heard what ?" Raven asked. "Casey is- she's - oh my god, she's gone." let out trying to hold back tears. "What?" Raven asked eyes widening. Casey's mom shook her head yes. "She's missing, no one has seen her since Friday." Mrs. Woodcroft fought hard to not cry.

Raven knew what happened even though she hated to admit it. She looked up at Casey's bedroom window with big eyes and whispered out "Freddy..."

Chapter 12

His Grin Turned Into A Demented Smile

Casey looked around to see Freddy next to the stairs fiddling with his razor blades. Giggling Freddy looked up at Casey, waving with his gloved hand "Long time, no see." Casey was very confused but understood now, she was in a strange place that, clearly, Freddy had full control over. "Casey, Casey, Casey." Freddy continued "There is no escape now." he grinned. Casey glarred at him "What do you want from me? What could I possibly have that your willing to destroy my life for?!" Freddy stepped up closer, into the light, chuckling a bit.

Casey looked him up and down, preparing to fight. Freddy, with his ungloved hand, grabbed the back of Casey's neck and held her close. "We've got alot of work here, me and you. The souls of your friends you and I will claime. You've got the body and I've got the brain!" Freddy said with a smirk. Casey pulled away "What? I'm not going to kill my friends! And what does my body have anything to do with it?" Casey argued. Freddy's smirk turned into a grin, and as Casey took a step back, his grin turned into a demented smile...

Raven ran into her house and up the stairs. "Hey Rave- Raven? Why are you in such a hurry?" asked a voice from another room. "Sorry mom, can't talk right now I'm really busy and it's important!" Raven yelled from up stairs. "Is it school work?!" yelled up Raven's mother. Raven rolled her eyes in her room while throwing her backpack on the ground "Yeah mom!" Raven shook her head after yelling down.

Raven dashed to her computer and looked up Fred Krueger on any websites she could find but as the search results came in she was shocked. Where there had been over 50 results before and now there were none. She checked for spelling mistakes but there were none. She re-entered it in the search bar and again 0 results came in. Raven got up out of her chair. She looked out of her window, stepping into the sun one last time and said to herself "Oh God, if I don't make it at least let me be able to say good bye to my family." and with that she snuck into her mom's bathroom and grabbed sleeping pills.

She came back into her room and sat down on her bed. She took a deep breathe and tried to relax as she begun "1, 2 Freddy's Coming For You. 3, 4 Better lock your door. 5, 6 get your crusifix. 7, 8 Stay Up Late. 9, 10..." she couldn't finish. She took a breathe and swallowed a few sleeping pills. "Never Sleep Again..." Raven finished and layed down and it hit. Her eye lids became so heavy, she tried to fight going to sleep now not wanting to go through with what she had planned, it did no use though. Her eyes closed and she passed out.


	10. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Raven To The Rescue ?

"You don't scare me Krueger" Casey said raising a brow. "Why should I? Your immortal there's nothing I can do to you-" he lifted up his glove. "with this anyways." Casey turned her head hearing something but still had her eyes on Freddy. His head turned too. "What's happening now?" Casey asked. Freddy turned back to her. "You'll see." he said with a sly grin. "But-" "Shh..."Freddy replied while bringing a razor to his lips. He faded away, and now nothing was there. Casey looked around hearing foot steps from around her, and things here and there moving. Freddy wasn't gone, he was only invisable right now.

Casey watched as she saw the inprints on the old rug laying on the floor. When the door under the stairs opened. She heard Freddy's footsteps going down. Casey followed leaving the door open. They were back in the boiler room. "Oh not here again." Casey said sighing. "Shh!" Freddy replied. Freddy glarred at Casey even though she couldn't see him.

Casey followed Freddy, even though it was hard. She heard someone cowering. She recognized the voice. "Shion!" she whispered to herself. Shion was in a corner between three boilers. "Oh my god, what's going on?" Shion asked to anyone that could hear. Just then she heard chuckling. She turned around to see nothing. When Freddy appeared only a few steps away from her. "Oh God! NO! NO SHE WAS RIGHT!! AAAHH!!!" Shion screamed in fear of Freddy.

Casey wouldn't dare watch what was happening, but did roll her eyes hearing. "God Shion, you were always such a baby..." she whispered to herself. Casey looked to her side to see something, something in peticular that for some strange reason cought her interest.

Raven opened her eyes to see that she was in an old dark room she heard screaming from below. Her eyes widened "Casey!" she whispered. She ran out of the room to find stairs and ran down to the first floor of the building. She noticed that there was a door under the stairs, opened. She ran down the stairs into a boiler room. "Oh god, it's hot in here." Raven said rolling up her sleeves. She continued running down deep into the maze of red machienes.

"Casey?!" Raven cried out. Shion screamed again but it was her last. Freddy turned his head when he heard Raven yell. "Shit!" he whispered. "Not that bitch again!" he grabbed Casey by her shirts shoulder and yanked her along. They were off. Raven finally made her way to where Shion was and saw her dead. With four bloody cuts down her face, cuts and burns all over her, and finally her stomache cut out and layed beside her. Raven covered her mouth in shock. Raven looked around not knowing what to do or think.


	11. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Raven's Promise

Casey paced the floor infront of Freddy, who was sitting on a very old victorian pillowy torn up arm chair. They were in a room of Freddy's house, a very dark room that reeked with evil. Freddy ofcourse, still had his glove on and was torturing a plastic doll with it. Casey kept pacing and looking at her hands every now and again, they were burnt but that wasn't what was bothering her the most. She had blood on her hands. "Alright now let me understand this...I can't get hurt?" "Not unless you're expecting it." Freddy replied while ripping out one of the doll's eyes. "I can't die?" " No your immortal now, how many times can I f*cking say it?!" Freddy said getting pissy. Casey glared at him from the corner of her eye but quickly stopped when he swallowed the dolls eye. "Right. But what about this whole deal with dreams? I can't go into the real world? Ever?"

Freddy looked at her with a half glare. "What do YOU think hot shot?" he said sarcastically. "Alright alright, I guess that one was obvious." Casey stopped pacing and sat down on the old wooden floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest. She sighed. "I wish I could have at least said good bye..." Freddy looked over at her and for one second. One tiny middle of a second, he actually felt a bit of sympathy. But he shook it off and stood up.

"Shut up. No one ever gets to say good bye, that's only in shitty movies" he replied walking over to the other side of the room. Casey shrugged actually agreeing, which even she thought was odd. She tried to relax and totally/completley respond to what had happen so far. She slowly felt herself becoming enflamed in rage and hatred. But it wasn't focused on anyone. She knew it should be aimed at Freddy but it wasn't. It was aimed at something, someone else...

Raven was on the floor, on her knees with her head burried in her arms on the hard metal floor. Tears fell from her cheeks, she looked up at Shion's dead body. Shion and Raven were friends as well, they had known eachother since they were both eight. They were never best friends but were close. Raven felt so helpless, wanting to undo what had been done. She felt so- so human... her face melted into an almost psychotic look as she stood up.

"Krueger! I hope your listening! I will kill you! You've taken two of my friends, but you WON'T take me! I won't allow you, you son of a bitch! You bastard! I'll f**king kill you!!!" she screamed. She collapsed onto her knees again, still crying. She lowered her voice. "I'll f**king kill you." she said followed by a sniffle.

Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open to see her room. She sat up and looked around. "no.." she whispered to herself. "no, no, no. no! NO! I woke up! Ah, how could I do that?! God Damn ME!" she screamed out. Her mother came in through the door. "Raven, Raven sweety. What's wrong?" Raven stopped herself and tried to seem relaxed. "I'm sorry mom, I had a bad dream. I'm alright now, I mean it was only a dream right?" Raven's mother nodded and left the room. Raven wanted to go back to sleep but knew she would have to go to school, unless....


	12. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Skipping School Is Not Cool, Or So Freddy Says...

"One Eighty." Raven's mom read from the thermomater that she had just taken from Raven's mouth. "Alright missy, you really are sick. I thought you were just trying to get out of your homework but I guess not. Are you going to be alright here by yourself while I'm at my job interview?" Raven's mother asked. Raven was in bed still in her clothes from the day before, just without her shoes. "Yeah, mom I'l be-" Raven coughed "I'll be fine." she reasurred her mother. Raven's mom smiled and kissed Raven's four head then left the room to get dressed for her interview.

Raven sighed when the door closed. She was so thankful that her trick worked. When her mom left the room for a few minutes after giving Raven the thermomater, Raven put it on her side table lamp's lightbulb untill she heard her mother coming back up the stairs. Raven rested her head back down and waited.

Casey and Freddy were still in the old room in Freddy's house. Freddy was infront of a shelf full of different books, pieces of broken glass, and parts of dolls. He was searching for a plastic doll leg. Casey sighed and stood up, "So, I'm stuck with you for how long?" Freddy ignored her, still searching for the doll's leg. There was a crate in the room about a foot or two away from the arm chair, and only a few steps from the shelves. Casey was facing opposite from Freddy and about 4-5 feet from the crate.

Casey turned around and walked up to the crate, resting her hands on it. "So, what if this whole thing doesn't turn out as we planned?" Casey asked. Freddy turned around and rested his arms, criss crossed, on the crate as well. "Intimate now arn't we?" Freddy said with a perverse smirk on. Casey drew back quickly, "Ugh! No..No!" she said with a disgusted look. She turned around no longer facing Freddy. She closed her eyes and sighed, she opened her eyes and asked another question. "When this is over, will you let me free and let me go home?" She turned around facing Freddy who still had a smirk on.

"Alright Raven, I have to go to my interview now, get better bye!" Raven's mom yelled from downstairs. Raven waited for the front door to close, when it finally did she jumped up from her bed and opened her side table drawr and took out her mom's sleeping pills. She took a breathe and then had a few pills. She swallowed them whole, without a drink and layed down. After about five minutes she fell to sleep.

Raven opened her eyes to see that she was in a hallway, she saw a door at the end of the hallway and walked tward it because there was light from within the room. She stopped when she heard someone's voice. "When this is over, will you let me free and let me go home?" Raven's eyes widened when she realized it was Casey's voice she was about to burst threw the door when-

"Shh!" Freddy said out of no where to Casey. Freddy's smirk had vanished and he held the razor blade on his pionter finger up to his lips. His dark eyes were aimed at the door out of the room. Casey was puzzled and looked in the same direction. "Hm?" she whispered.

She looked over to Freddy then at the door, then back to the crate. Freddy was gone. Casey looked around but this time Freddy didn't make himself invisible he vanished to some place.


End file.
